What Happens in Vegas
by Saint Ginger
Summary: When Artemis and Barbara decided to take a weekend off, just for themselves, and go to Vegas, neither one suspected they would wake up the next morning without any memory of the night previous.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: _When Artemis and Barbara decided to take a weekend off, just for themselves, and go to Vegas, neither one suspected they would wake up the next morning without any memory of the night previous._

* * *

**Prologue**

Barbara kicked the small, unimportant stones that littered the dried out desert ground as she paced back and forth, with each unanswered ring Barbara heard she felt her stomach spin faster and faster inside her, like a washing machine with a brick in it.

Behind her Artemis was lend against the sleek, black motorcycle, dark ray bands covering her tired and hung-over eyes. The Vietnamese blonde had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared around at the barren space of America's playground out in front of her.

There was a mixture of emotions going through the redhead's body, though fear, anger and worry seemed to be the top three.

This was the phone call she was trying to avoid all day, dreading that moment when she had to tell someone what had happened to the pair.

She and Artemis had just spent (well wasted) the previous day finding out about all the fucked up shit they had done the night before. An experience that may have become the craziest the two girls had ever had in their lives, though neither one could really remember it.

Right now Barbara hopes she is about to get away with not talking to someone about everything that has happened. That she doesn't need to call in back up to get them out of this shit, which results in both of the girls boyfriend's and parents finding out.

But the phone picks up and Barbara hears the voice of Zatanna on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Barbara" she winces at the rough tone in her voice.

"Barbara, what the hell happened?" Zatanna asked "You two supposed are to be on a plane back here four hours ago. Dick and Wally are worried sick about you two."

As she pushed back her hair and let her hand run through it, Barbara's face twisted into both fear and worry.

"Zatanna…" Barbara paused for a couple of seconds "Zatanna, we fucked up"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _When Artemis and Barbara decided to take a weekend off, just for themselves, and go to Vegas, neither one suspected they would wake up the next morning without any memory of the night previous._

* * *

_**32 Hours Earlier**_

Artemis refuses to open her eyes, partially because of the throbbing pain of her skull pounding against her head and partially from what felt like shards of glass poking the back of her eyeballs.

The blonde really doesn't want to add light into the mixture of agony she's has going for herself right now, but she knows she has to.

As she lifts up her head, her mouthing feeling drier then the Sahara desert, and glances around the room, her vision beginning to come back to her and she finds herself lying on the floor of a stingy, filthy motel room, a possible bed-bug infested blanket covering her lower body.

From what she gathered, she was still in the clothes she had worn the night previous, which was a defiant good thing.

"What…the fuck?" a slurred voice moaned from the other side of the room.

Artemis pulled herself up; hissing in pain when her head pounded harder and the world began spinning around her. She clutched the bed for support and steadied herself as she saw Barbara Gordon, the redhead twenty year old protégée of the Dark Knight; stand up on the other side of the bed.

Barbara's copper-auburn hair was a messy halo around her head, with her ivory white, button up blouse open and exposing her flat stomach and black lace bra. Her pale, freckles, crème skin was flushed she pressed a hand to her forehead and stared around the room.

"Where the hell are we?" Artemis asked, looking around as well.

The motel was worn down and looked like it was probably a thousand years old. The ground was covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt with the water stained walls, where paint was beginning to peel away at the corners.

"I don't know and I really don't care, because right now I just want aspirin for the fucking feeling of Satan having a godforsaken disco party on my skull" Barbara complained, "And I'm hoping to God our handbags are in the bathroom, because they aren't in here"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, still delirious, as Barbara opened the bathroom door. She took only two steps in before screaming bloody murder.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" the Bat protégée screeched as her bright blue eyes landed on the bathtub.

"What? What's going on?" Artemis asked, scrambling up and rushing in completely off balance and almost tumbling sideways on her way in.

Artemis looked over at the bathtub and cringed, looking away at the horrific sight in side of it.

A mangled, bloody corpse of a decomposing capuchin monkey was sticking out of Artemis's bag, sitting in the middle of a moldy bathtub.

The thing seemed to have been rolled over by a car, from the tire marks on its stomach Artemis suspected possibly a semi-truck had done the job, and flies were flying around the thing's rotting corpse. The bathroom smelt like death, but it wasn't something that either of the girls weren't used to, though it still took them by surprise.

"Fuck" the blonde cursed out loud, as Barbara covered her mouth next to her and turned towards the toilet.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she stated, gagging slightly.

Artemis grabbed her friend and pulled her back, saying to her "As your friend, I'm making sure you don't regret vomiting into that disease ridden pot from hell"

Barbara, who was by now breathing deeply, nodded in agreement "Yeah, yeah…your right. I probably don't"

Helping the younger woman stand straight again, Artemis looked back at the monkey's corpse. Her face disgusted by the sight and smell of the dead animal.

"What are we going to do about that?" she asked.

Barbara looked over at it to and frowned, taking another deep breath.

"Where going to have to bury it" she replied.

Looking over at the blonde, Barbara saw her let out a long moan in reply, letting her head fall back as she whined out "But I got that bag on sale"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the girls were out in the back of the motel, digging up a small hole in the shade of the building with a shovel they borrowed from the motel manager. It was weird; the guy didn't even interrogate them with any questions when they asked to barrow it.

"Can we hurry this up, please? And don't make the hole to deep, there are probably other bodies back here and I would prefer to not dig up" Barbara told Artemis as she handed her the shovel and wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

Artemis had been able to remove her wallet, phone and anything else important to her from the bag, after getting latex gloves and covering her mouth with her jacket to help her with removing the corpse from it (as well as using up all of Barbara's hand sanitizer after she was done). All of her things were fine and untouched, but the bag was beyond help and the girls decided to use it as a coffin for the monkey.

"Rest in peace, little guy" Artemis commented as she swung the bag into the hole.

"May PETA never find your body" Barbara added and with that, she shoveled the pile of dirt on the side of the hole over the bag covering it.

When they had patted down the dirt, so it looked as if it had never been dug up, they headed back into the entrance of the motel to give the manager the shovel back. The manager was an old, wrinkled, grey haired man with a mullet, who look liked he was once a truck driver and was probably an alcoholic.

"So, you two have a fun night last night?" the manager asked, as he put the shovel back in a closet in the back.

"I'm sorry?"

The manager stared them, stopping in his tracks "Wait…aren't you two…together?"

It took a couple of seconds for what the man said to register in both Artemis and Barbara's minds as the two girls suddenly cried out in shock, both yelling "No" multiply times and shaking their heads vigorously. The manager, meanwhile, went bright red in the face in embarrassment.

He apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. You two seemed pretty excited last night, when you were getting a room you two were practically jumping out of your skin to get in there. I only assumed-"

Artemis put up her hand, stopping him "You assumed wrong. We both have boyfriends and we were drunk"

"Even still, I would have rocked your world" Barbara commented under her breath, as she continued to go through her purse.

The comment got her elbowed in the ribs by her friend.

The manager awkwardly let out a gruff cough and told Barbara it was only $60 for one night, for the both of them, taking a sip from the clear, brown, beer bottle he had placed on his desk in front of him.

Barbara pulled out the cash they needed to pay and handed it over to the manager, "Um, hey…you wouldn't happen to know how we got here would you?"

He pointed towards the glass window and out into the parking lot.

"You came here on a motorcycle with another guy, I think I saw him give the keys before he called a cab and you two got a room" the manager answered.

The girls exchanged quick glances before Artemis asked, "What did he look like?"

"Tall, looked middle-eastern, maybe Indian decent, he didn't come in here so I only saw him from afar" the manager told the two, with an apologetic shrug.

"Okay, thank you for your time" Artemis thanked him as the two girls exited.

On their way out, Barbara spotted the motorcycle the manager must have been talking about, the only motorcycle in the parking lot. It was a sleek, two seated Harley-Davidson Classic motorcycle with the words Hell's Angels in silver painted on the front.

"Oh hell yes" Artemis smiled at the cycle, tracing her fingers over the smooth top "I am so driving this back to the hotel"

Barbara looked at her friend, worriedly, opening one of the bags to see if a helmet was in one of them (or a first aid kit).

"I don't see any helmets" she stated.

"So?" Artemis asked, "This baby is in too good condition to get us killed"

"It's not the bike I'm worried about"

Artemis glared at her friend, her dark grey eyes shooting daggers at the unnerved redhead, and pointed to the seat on the back of the cycle, "Get your little, _precious_ ass on the bike and let's go. I'm starving, and I need an aspirin like now"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Barbara asked biting into her piece of jam covered toast, flavoring the sweetness of strawberry jam on the crisp bread.

The two were now sitting at a poolside table of the four star hotel they were staying at for the weekend, eating as many carbohydrates as they could shove down their throats to help with the hangover. Thankfully, the aspirin they had bought from a pharmacy had kicked in and there was only a slight pounding in the girls' skulls.

"Maybe we can check our pockets, see if any clues were put in there while we were drunk?" Artemis offered, shrugging.

"I didn't realize this was the Hangover and you were Bradley Cooper" Barbara retorted, staring up at her friend with both copper eyebrows raised.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her friend, ignored the comment "Do you want to figure out what happened to us or not?"

Barbara rolled her eyes and sat straight up, digging her hand into her jean pockets, trying to find any piece of paper to help them out. Artemis did the same and was able to pull out what looked like a crumpled up ticket, dropping it on the table in front.

"I got nothing" Barbara told her, patting all her pockets down after she checked each other individually.

"Okay, well…"Artemis lifted the paper ticket up "I got a ticket to…Haly's Circus. Hmm…been a while since I saw the show"

"Has it got an address?" Barbara asked.

Artemis studied the paper for a second, "Yeah"

Barbara wiped her lips with the white, satin napkin that she had placed on her lap before dropping it on the table and pushing out her chair.

"Let's go then" she told the blonde, walking straight past her and back into the hotel.


End file.
